RWBY: Rogue Two trailer
by Spartan036
Summary: A trailer for an upcoming AU of mine!


_Cut to a a worn down city with tie fighters and other ships flying above it. Fade to show Ruby walking toward someone._

Qrow: The world is coming undone.

 _Cut to a star destroyer floating above a plateau._

Qrow: First Order flags reign in other unknown worlds while the Republic does nothing.

 _Fade to show Ruby walking in the meeting room._

Mercury: (Voice) Can you be trusted without your shackles?

 _Cut to Yang releasing Ruby._

Ruby: Lets just get this over with shall we?

 _Cut to Pyrrha and Mercury in the meeting room with Ruby._

Pyrrha: We have a mission for you...

 _Cut to a shot of Yang with her arms crossed and fade to reveal a star destroyer floating near starkiller base._

Pyrrha: (Voice) A major weapons test is imminent. We need to know how to destroy it.

 _Cut to Yang and Ruby in some kind of ship hanger._

Yang: If you're really doing this...

 _Cut to a U-wing taking off._

Yang: (Voice) I want to help.

 _Fade to the cockpit._

Ruby: Good.

Yang: (Turning) Good.

 _Cut to a bunch of Resistance pilots being carried away by the stormtroopers with Ruby looking at them._

Yang: (Voice) I've been recruiting for the Resistance for a long time.

 _Cut to a planet in the night._

Blake: I destroyed my home...

 _Cut to Blake pulling out a red lightsaber and slicing a couple of stormtroopers._

Blake: (Voice) I fight the First Order now.

 _Cut to the ship flying to Jakku and a couple of stormtroopers walking near a tank in Nima station._

Weiss: (Voice) I fear nothing.

 _Cut to Weiss who is blind and walking towards the troopers._

Weiss: All is as the force wills it.

 _Cut to Weiss avoiding shots from the troopers and takes them down with a staff then pulls out a lightsaber to block some hits. Fades to K2SO walking towards Ruby._

K2: The captain says you are friend. I will not kill you. "Walks away"

 _Yang smiles then fades to Starkiller base._

Ruby: There isn't much time...

 _Cut to the base's core activating then fade to reveal the back of Emerald. She is wearing a white admiral uniform and cape. The personnel move to let her in._

Ruby: (Voice) Everyday they get stronger.

 _Cut to Emerald glaring at something. Fades to a drop ship landing then cut to Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake running while X-wings are shooting at TIE fighters. Cut to an explosion happening with a stormtrooper covering his face plate. Cut to a a trooper in a tank firing at a building then cut to Yang getting Ruby down. Fade to K2SO and an old Cassian Andor._

K2: There's a 97.6 percent chance of failure!

 _Cut to Yang running in a beach with a couple of Resistance fighters and turning to something. Cut toCaptain Phasma ordering a group of black armored stormtroopers to open fire at a ship causing it to explode with Ruby taking cover. Fade back to old Cassian and K2._

Cassian: He means well...again.

 _Jaune looks scared and goes back to repairing the ship. Cut to a group of X-wings flying in between mountains then firing at something causing an explosion. Cut to Yang picking up a rocket launcher and shoots it at a AT-CT walker_

Ruby: (Voice) This is our chance. (Cut to a shot of Ruby) To make a REAL difference.

 _Cut to Qrow smiling at Ruby's words then cut to the U-wing avoiding some kind of sandstorm and a TIE fighting crashing towards a base then cut to Ruby walking towards a a pole._

Ruby: (Voice) Are you with me?

 _A TIE fighter rises. Cut to black and to the back of the drop ship._

Yang: (Voice) All the way.

 _Yang, Blake, and Weiss rise up._

 _ **RWBY: Rogue Two.**_

 _Screen fades to reveal Cinder but this time, she's wearing a grand admiral uniform and has blue skin and red eyes as she looks at Ruby's profile._

Cinder: They will be the architects of there own destruction...

* * *

 _ **Alright! This fic is basically Rogue One RWBY edition except mixed with Force Awakens. Anyway, here's the synopsis: Ruby Rose is a rogue resistance soldier who is trying to find her mother but was captured by the Resistance. But she is released by a clandestine group of resistance fighters led by Pyrrha Nikos who deviate from finding Luke Skywalker and focus on stealing plans for a weapon that First Order is making. She and Yang work together and assemble a team to steal the Starkiller base plans. Here's the bios.**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long: A hotshot pilot of the Resistance and a member of Adam's group dubbed the White Fang though they are a myth to other members. Yang is the sister of Ruby and skilled with an X-wing. Great marksman and demolitions.**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: A young soldier who deserted a mission after finding out about the possible location of her mother. Ruby is headstrong and kind but a little immature though she's determined to do the right thing no matter the cost.**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna: An Ex-Knights of Ren member. Blake participated in Luke's Jedi academy slaughter after falling into the dark side but saw the error of her ways and left the Knights. Knows extensive knowledge of the dark side and has signs of corruption despite now moving to the light.**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee: A survivor of Luke's Jedi academy. Weiss is a deeply spiritual warrior and believes everything is connected through the force. She was blinded during the slaughter but can use the force to see things. She and Blake are at odds with another as Weiss believes Blake blinded her.**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos: The leader of the White Fang, a group of fighters who are determined to know the enemy's plan and focus on it. Noble and wise, Pyrrha rivals Leia in every way but the creation of the group led to some questions of her loyalty to the Resistance but it remains secret and barely any of the Resistance knows of it and dismiss it as a myth.**_

 ** _Emerald Sustrai: Overseer of the Starkiller base project. A cruel but brilliant woman, Emerald is obsessed with the long delayed project who has staked her reputation on the delivery of the functional battle station to Supreme Leader Snoke. Emerald also has feelings for Kylo Ren but hides them._**

 ** _Adam Taurus: A fanatical supporter of the Resistance. Adam is known for his hit and run attacks that are swift and brutal gaining a reputation. Unlike every other member of the Resistance, Adam sternly believes in the existence of the White Fang and has had continuous debates of investigating Resistance members to Leia but keeps getting denied due to the fact it would affect morale._**

 ** _Jaune Arc: An ex-TIE fighter pilot who has defected to the Resistance. Looks up to Poe Dameron._**

 ** _Cinder Fall:_** _ **Ch'a bseto tactician bah to In'a G'esban. Sen'br K'it (If csei cart len csaito name) cart to rumored k'eten bah Batahn Ch'abcesit Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Lah cart rsah ch'at rsah len ch'iticev morco tar csehisbah cseah ch'ast vim k'etupukei vim tsan'ah len vuhn ch'aah suggestions bah vur tastinusah ch'a ch'att hsibi bah csart'avt cat etah can to csecab vim k'ebatas**_


End file.
